Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu (パオズ山) is the location where Goku is raised by Grandpa Gohan, and where the Dragon Ball story begins. It was inspired by the mountains that the mythical Chinese deity Sun Wukong lives in, in the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Mt. Paozu is mostly known for various monsters that populate the area, such as dinosaurs. Story Sometime after he accidentally killed his grandpa Gohan by looking at the Moon and turning into a Great Ape, Goku meets Bulma and leaves Mount Paozu. He briefly returns to Mount Paozu after his first journey collecting the Dragon Balls in order to pack his things and moves in with Master Roshi. When Goku becomes older, he comes back to live there with his wife Chi-Chi and his sons Gohan and Goten. Later, Gohan's family is living there too. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. comes with Puck to Mount Paozu to retrieve the Dragon Ball and end up meeting Mamba who disguised herself as a beautiful lady and lured them to her house intending to cook them. Goku Jr. and Puck escape the house and Puck falls off a bridge leaving Goku Jr. by himself on the mountain. On the way, he is ambushed by Susha and Torga, as well as Mamba. Goku Jr. eventually ends up facing Lord Yao who claimed to be the king of demons and defeated him when he unlocked his Super Saiyan abilities. When Goku Jr. finally came to Goku's house he found the Dragon Ball and met his Great Great Grandfather Goku. Residents Notable Residents * Son family * Grandpa Gohan * Goku * Chi-Chi (not until after Piccolo Jr. Saga) * Gohan (moves out sometime after the Majin Buu Saga) * Goten * Icarus * Vodka (East District) * Vodka's bodyguards (East District) * Mamba * Susha * Torga * Yao * Bear Thief * Yamcha (Diablo Desert area) * Puar (Diablo Desert area) Inhabitants * Bears * Boar * Crabs * Deers * Dinosaurs * Frogs * Giant Fish * Kingfishers * Lizards * Monkeys * Owls * Pterodactyls * Rabbits * Sabertooth Tigers * Snakes * Sparrows * Squirrels * Wolves Video game appearance It is the first level in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo on the Nintendo Entertainment System. The enemies are small animal soldiers and pterodactyls. Bulma gets captured in part of the level and you must defeat the Bear Thief twice. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, MT. Paozu is featured as the first level with the Bear Thief as the boss at the end. Mt. Paozu is in all three games of the Legacy of Goku series and in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Mount Paozu is a stage which is titled as Grandpa Gohan's House. Mt. Paozu is also a stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is unlocked by wishing for it from Shenron. Mount Paozu is the area where all the levels in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Origins take place. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, this area is visited in two different parts, East Mt. Paozu where Goku's house is located and Mt. Paozu (Diablo Desert) where Yamcha's hideout is located. Between the two parts, there is an area full of strong monsters called Dragon Rock. Mount Paozu is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. Mt. Paozu appears in Dragon Ball Online as the location of the first Time Leap Quest, in which the player must travel back in time and retrieve baby Goku from his space capsule for Grandpa Gohan. Due to the developers of Dragon Ball Online only having the rights to use characters and locations that appeared in the Dragon Ball manga, it is referred to as At the Foot of a Certain Mountain, since the name "Mount Paozu" was never used in the manga. It appears also planned to be featured as part of the game's main map, judging by leftover data in the game's code, but the game was shut down before it could be officially implemented, and is only viewable through hacking. Aside from the main mountain area with Grandpa Gohan's house, several smaller areas on the mountain were set to be implemented, including a forest path known as A Certain Forest Way, a beach area called A Certain Beach, and an area based off of Diablo Desert named A Certain Barren Plain, which also features Pilaf's airship. Trivia * Mount Paozu is named after baozi, a type of Chinese steamed dumpling whose name is read as "Paozu" in Japanese. Gallery Mount Paozu-02.jpg|Mount Paozu PaozuRiver.png|The river at Mount Paozu Mount_Paozu_-_Bardock_Father_of_Goku_-_001.png|Mount Paozu as seen in Bardock - The Father of Goku DaibloDesert(Pln).png|Diablo Desert, the desertic area on Mount Paozu DragonRockPaozu(Ep288).png|Dragon Rock, the rocky area on Mount Paozu MountPazo.png|Mount Paozu 170.png|East District at the beginning of the series PaozuWaterfall1(Ep288).png|Mount Paozu, seen from the river PaozuWaterfall2(Ep288).png|The waterfall on Mount Paozu Mt_Paozu_DBO.png|Mount Paozu in Dragon Ball Online Category:Places on Earth